


Redemption

by aliaslestat



Series: Tragic-fix One Shots [1]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman: The Killing Joke, M/M, post comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:13:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliaslestat/pseuds/aliaslestat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce doesn't want to let the Joker go. All his efforts wasted only to end up at the pinnacle of their relationship and on a collision course with both their demise in the future. This is his last chance to show Joker he isn't alone in his fight against the world, that one bad day can be reversed if he's willing to fight for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

**Author's Note:**

> Late night thoughts turned fic because I couldn't stand the idea of Joker either dying or getting sent back to Arkham. Besides he looked so heart broken at the end of TKJ it just didn't seem right to leave him like that.

Rain cold and stinging against the exposed skin of his jaw and fresh in the wounds Bruce had sustained fighting the Joker now sluicing down between his searing flesh and his suit like the cold finger of god begging him to get this over with and go back home. Thank god that gun had been empty or he would be in another world of pain but fate had seemed to smile upon him for once, ha…smile. 

There was barely any point to arguing and trying to bargain with the Joker, the man didn’t want to hear what he had to say, ‘We’re both running out of alternatives…and we both know it.’ This was his last chance to find an angle that would make him listen and try and drag some semblance of good back into this situation. Maybe though this night wasn’t built for good, maybe it was built for compromise. 

Looking at the clown kneeling in the sodden dirt, mud splashed up the front of his pants and staining his back where he had skidded along the ground Batman steeled himself for whatever may come. The police would be on their way shortly and he only had a matter of minutes before the wailing sirens would breach the amusement park gates and sweep them both away.

“We could work together, I could rehabilitate you. You needn’t be out there on the edge any more. You needn’t be alone.” Bruce spoke to him unsure if he was listening or not, the Clowns crimson lips turned in a frown that looked so foreign on him, “We don’t have to kill each other. What do you say?”

Joker stood to his feet hands jammed in the pockets of his coat and his shoulders hunched forward warding of the frigid wind the blew through them turning the spokes on the carousel with a haunting wail. A look of disgust perching on his face before he shook his head taking a half heavy breath.

“No. I’m sorry but… No it’s too late for that. Far too late.” Joker sighed his answer far but the ghost of a whisper over the sound of the storm and the raucous noise radiating through Bruce’s head. “Ha, y’know. It’s funny… this situation it reminds me of a joke…” He laughed, a hand coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he tried to stifle the bursts of giggles that wanted to spill out of him.

Bruce frowned looking at his adversary not ready to give up this fight yet there had to be some way to talk sense into him. To show him that the world hadn’t given up on him and that Batman hadn’t given up on him. He knew that Joker was worth saving, there was a brilliant mind behind that mask of madness and he just had to find the right tools to remove it.

Before Joker could open his mouth to continue on with his story Bruce grabbed him by the wrist tugging him towards the Batmobile with a vigor that made the Clown stumble over his too long legs. Confusion but not resistance covering his face as he kept pace with the Bat making his way through the storm. The sound of sirens wailing in the distance signaling the arrival of the police.

“Where are we going?” Joker asked skipping a few steps to keep close to Batman’s side, “Batman? We’re not going back to Arkham are we?” 

“No, we’re going somewhere else.” Bruce answered voice gruff as he opened the cockpit and all but tossed Joker into the passenger seat. Swinging himself into the drivers side and gunning the engine to life. Wheeling out through the back gates of the park as the police arrived at the front, finding Gordon right where Bruce had left him.

“We aren’t going to Sing Sing are we? I hate it there, Batman no.” Joker whined fingers gripping into the upholstery as the vehicle whipped around sharp corners throwing him against the side of the car if he wasn’t prepared.

“No Joker, we’re not going there either.” Bruce sighed slowing down as he weaved the Batmobile through streets and alleys the pair of them sitting in silence as Joker watched the turns and corners and Bruce had no doubt that he knew exactly where they were and how to get out of this place if he wanted to. 

Drawing the Batmobile up to a stop under a small tin canopy between two building he put it in park turning off the ignition and opening the cockpit. Striding to the passenger side and pulling the Clown out before he closed it up and engaged stealth mode. Shoving his companion along to the side door of a building and punching a code into it before the door swung open and let them in.

“What are we doing here? This place smells like desperation and Little Italy, can we go somewhere else?” Joker gabbed looking around the small bolt hole apartment that Bruce used as a safe house when it wasn’t wise to go back to the Manor.

“We’re hiding.” Bruce answered simply unhooking his cape and draping it across the back of one of the chairs set up around a small table. There was no way for the Joker to get out of this place and the walls were sound proof. No one could get in or out without punching the code into the door and it was a close guarded secret that only Bruce and Dick knew.

“Hiding from-” Bruce put a finger to Jokers lips stopping him mid sentence and the Clown went cross eyed looking at his hand.

“Shut up, you don’t listen so just shut up.” Bruce told him his voice no more than a growl and the Joker slowly closed him mouth making the motion of zipping his lips and dropping the key down the front of Batman’s costume. Bruce rolled his eyes shaking his head and letting out an exasperated sigh as he shoved Jokers coat off his shoulders letting the soaked fabric fall to the floor in a messy heap.

He pulled his gloves off tossing the heavily armored gloves on the table along with the utility belt. Bruce could see the questions burning in the Jokers eyes and he kept a stoic expression not letting him in on the thoughts running through his head.

“We’re going to play a game, you like games don’t you Joker.” Bruce rumbled watching his face for any signs that he was going to try and run but he knew he had Joker snared. There was no way the Clown could pass up a game or anything that would let him have some fun messing with Batman’s morals.

Unable to break the unspoken rules that had already been put in place Joker only nodded. Damp hair tumbling into his eyes at the motion and Bruce flashed half a grin brushing the green locks back into place as his hands traveled to the buttons on Jokers jacket popping them open one by one until he could shove it away to the same place the coat had gone. He could almost feel the pent up energy steaming away inside of Joker, how many half sane jokes and one liners were being burned up by him keeping him mouth shut. Bruce could have cut the tension with a knife if he wanted to.

The vest came next falling into place among the fabric cut from the same cloth and Bruce was honestly surprised Joker had kept his mouth shut so long with the way his eyes were darting back and forth between Bruce’s hands steadily undoing the buttons of his shirt and his face. When the orange shirt fell away Bruce could see the extent of the damage years of fighting had done to him. Patched up with stitches and bandages even now and the bruises blooming across pale flesh. 

He was a macabre work of art in his own way and Bruce had to pause for a minute as his finger busied themselves with finding the keyholes to undoing his armor and letting it schlep off and be tossed away leaving them both standing half clothed. Neither of their eyes on each others faces any more as the pair traced each others chest and arms with their eyes taking in every scar and cut and bruise as though they had once believed the other to be truly invincible and were only now finding out that it wasn’t so.

“They were wet, you wouldn’t want to get sick.” Bruce stated hand snaking up and his fingers curling around the Jokers throat. Feeling the pulse butterflying under his fingers as Jokers hands instinctively grabbed at his forearm ready to fight if things took a turn for the worst.

Even if the world had given up on Joker, Batman hadn’t. He pulled him closer watching his pupils dilate in those forest green eyes dragging him in until his vision blurred. Bruce wasn’t sure what he thought kissing the Joker would be like, he had never really considered it before tonight. Only in dreams fringed with nightmare had the thought ever crossed his mind and this night had been a nightmare. It only seemed fitting to let whatever would happen, happen. He wouldn’t let the Joker give up.

Sharp nails dug into his forearm even through the Jokers gloves and he let his throat go. His hands instead moving to the button of Jokers pants shoving them to the ground as Joker stepped out of them, leaving his shoes behind. Lips finally meeting in a half closed mouth kiss, gentle and uncertain and so alien. Bruce held him there in that moment for half a second longer than necessary not wanting to break away and see what expression was coating the Clown’s face.

The fingers digging into his arm relaxed slightly as Bruce pulled away enough to catch a breath feeling the Jokers own mingling against his lips. His expression was slightly dazed when Bruce shifted his gaze to meet his eyes. If anything Joker looked stunned as he stared back at Batman slowly moving back in to press another kiss to the vigilantes lips almost as though he expected Bruce to vanish from his arms any second.

Bruce let his hands wander down Jokers back fingers catching along the scars they found on their way down before they slid beneath the waist band of his boxers. He felt the intake of breath against his cheek as Bruce’s fingers grabbed at the muscle under his hands. He knew he shouldn’t be surprised by how thin Joker was but there was hardly anything but bone and muscle beneath his hands and it almost worried him enough to say something, but that could wait Bruce didn’t need to interrupt this moment.

He pulled the cotton boxers away shoving them down to the floor with the rest of the Jokers clothes before he got rid of the rest of his own clothes. Kicking his boots to a corner and peeling the rest of his suit away. Pulling Joker against him their skin damp from the cold rain and he felt the Joker tremble slightly whether it was a consequence of the rain or at their situation Bruce wasn’t sure. Either way he had never expected this night to end with him and his rival pressed naked together in his bolt hole hide away but something about this was simply exhilarating.

The Joker shifted on the balls of his feet and Bruce wrapped his arms around his waist feeling the Clown’s fingers skittering along his shoulders uncertainly and pulling his gloves off dropping them behind Bruce before his hands came to a rest on Batman’s shoulders. His touch hot against Bruce’s chilled skin. 

The smallest noise broke past his lips as Bruce lifted him up holding him close as Joker clung to him and carrying him over to the small bed half throwing him down on to the mattress. Unable to stop the little huff of laughter at the Jokers almost offended but more surprised expression. He still hadn’t spoken a word since he dropped the imaginary key down Bruce’s top and his silence was becoming somewhat unnerving. Crawling on the bed next to him Bruce brought a hand to those ruby red lips and pulled back the ‘zipper’ before running his thumb along his bottom lip, drawing him in again to kiss him. This time with more passion his tongue sweeping along his lips as Joker kissed him back.

If heartbreak could be tasted in a kiss it was all Bruce could imagine he tasted. Each kiss turning more desperate and more violent dissolving into clashing teeth and pressing tongues much like the way they fought. Every motion was filled with the impression that it could be the last time before one of them disappeared from the others life forever. Finally Bruce had to pull away he didn’t want this to be rough and desperate he didn’t want the Joker to feel like he was going to be deserted, like this was all some fevered dream. 

Jokers lips were swollen and his cheeks flushed, eyes following Bruce’s every move as the larger man shifted his weight crouching between his legs and pulling Joker closer to him fingers trailing over his stomach and across his chest as he leaned in pressing careful kisses along the Clown’s collar bone and throat. Teeth catching over his pulse point and he felt the intake of breath against his skin. Bruce hummed softly still delicately trailing his fingers over his companions body as though he were a fragile thing that would shatter like glass if he were too rough even though he knew that was the farthest thing from the truth.

After a few moments of his careful ministrations Bruce felt slender fingers trembling through his hair combing the damp strands back over and over. He couldn’t tell if it was a nervous motion or something meant to be endearing but either way he pulled back placing a chaste kiss on his lips before looking into his eyes.

“Joker, when I told you you weren’t alone I meant it.” He murmured kissing him again before the other man had time to form a response. He didn’t want to ruin this… whatever this was. Something about seeing the Joker like this, naked and breathless and under him. It was glorious.

Joker answered with his action kissing him back and looping his arms around his neck careful not to disrupt the mask that kept Bruce Batman. Joker didn’t seem to want to back away from this and for that Bruce was grateful he didn’t know what he would do if he had refused and put up a fight. He didn’t want their paths to lead to a collision ending in their deaths. He couldn’t wait for this any longer and he pulled away from him for just a moment. Digging his hand into the bedside table and pulling out the bottle of lube he knew was in there. It wasn’t clear how it got there and he had never bothered to ask Dick if he had been the one to put it there. 

None of that mattered now though as he popped the cap pouring some of the viscous liquid into his hand and coating his fingers. He could feel the Jokers eyes on him the entire time as he slipped a hand between his legs, those killer eyes half closing as he pressed a finger inside of him. Bruce wasn’t going to call himself an expert in these things in any means and it had been a long time since he had fucked another man. Years, in fact he couldn’t even remember the name of the last man he’d been with. Experienced or not Joker didn’t seem like he was going to complain as he shifted his hips to press back against him.

“You know Batsy…this isn’t my first time at the rodeo.” Joker spoke and the sound of his voice low and breathy almost made Bruce jump out of his skin, “I have been to prison. Many times. You should know that you put me there. Well you and Gordon but mostly you.”

Bruce only growled lowly as he added a second finger moving faster than he wanted to but if Joker was talking than his patience was dwindling. A small sharp breath from the Joker reassured him that he was doing something right. The almost inaudible sounds huffed out on exhales spurring him on and before long Joker was practically squirming with impatience.

“Batman…” His name was laced with the threatening tone Joker used when he was deadly serious about something. Usually when he was about to kill someone and Bruce met his gaze seeing an entirely different intent reflected back at him.

Pulling his fingers away he grabbed the bottle again and slicked himself up, pulling Joker a little closer and lifting his hips. Cock pressing against his entrance as he slowly began to push inside of him. Groaning softly at the hot, tight heat of the man beneath him. Reveling in the little gasps and moans breaking from the Jokers lips until he was settled inside him. Pausing for a moment to lean in and press a kiss to his lips, waiting for Joker to reciprocate the action before he began to rock his hips into the man.

Keeping a slow steady pace as he watched the rise and fall of Jokers breath, feeling the flutter of pulse beneath his fingers and the pressure of those lips against his. Tongue darting against his lips and along the inside of his mouth among the quiet moans and little noises that slipped out between their sloppy kisses. Joker rolling his hips back against Bruce’s the entire affair feeling slow and lazy as a summers day. Bruce couldn’t help himself as he picked up the pace slightly. His motions becoming sharper and more defined and the Joker grinned his own cock leaking precum and he moaned louder. Head tipping back as he felt Bruce’s teeth at his throat leaving a trail of nipped bruises in his wake.

Bruce didn’t want this to end but all of the sensations were so powerful, the dig of Jokers nails against his shoulders and arms leaving shallow red trails in their wake, and the bucking of his hips driving him to move harder, faster. It was driving him towards the edge faster than he could back track and part of him didn’t want to. Instead curling his fingers around the Jokers cock and moving in time with his thrusts. Thumb pressing against the slit and precum smearing beneath the pad of his finger drawing a lascivious moan from his lips. He wanted to see the expression on the Jokers face when he let go and he was determined to make him come before he did. Thrusting into him harder and faster, watching as the Jokers breaths turned to little pants and his eyes flicked shut. Back arching off the mattress as he came a small noise caught in his throat.

The feeling of him tightening around him and the soft moans and pants spilling from Jokers lips drove him over the edge as he came deep inside him. Slowing to a stop as he panted his breath back. Looking up to meet Jokers sated gaze and a half grin perched on his lips. Gently Bruce pulled out of him expecting some half assed remark from the Joker but it was oddly silent for a moment as he shifted to grab tissues of the bedside table. Cleaning them both up as best he could before he lay down beside him. What did they do now?

“So what do we cuddle?” Apparently Joker shared the same concerns but Bruce only cocked a smile and nodded.

“That is exactly what we do Clown.” Bruce hummed looping an arm around his waist and pulling Joker against him. Dragging a blanket up over them both and enveloping them both in cozy warmth. He could feel Joker laughing quietly against him by the way his chest jolted but other than that he didn’t move from his spot tucked against the Bat’s chest.

“I think I could get used to this.” He murmured after a few moments of quiet and it was Bruce’s turn to huff a breath of laughter.

“I think so too.” Bruce smiled knowing that it was as close as he was going to get to an acceptance of his help. He wouldn’t know for a while if Joker was willing to give it a shot but maybe tonight would help him see that he wasn’t alone. That Batman was there for him no matter what. And besides that the night was still young and he had days to convince him if need be.

“You know we’re going to be stuck in here for a while right?” Bruce told him talking through the unruly green hair brushing against his chin.

“I was counting on it.” Joker hummed, “Now shut up Batman. You talk too much.”


End file.
